Skinner
"Skinner" redirects here. For his mother, see Agnes. | image = File:Skinner Menu.png | imagewidth = 68 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Seymour Skinner | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 9 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Springfield Elementary | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 16 + 2 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Character Collection | Row 6 info = School Workers | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Harry Shearer }} 's Unlock Message}} is the first school worker to be unlocked, followed by Willie, Edna, Otto, Chalmers, Lunchlady Dora and Coach Krupt. He is the son of Agnes Skinner, who is unlocked after building the Skinner House. On July 15, 2015, along with the Level 55 update, s look has been modified. See details below. About Armin Tamzarian, or W. Seymour Skinner or most known as Principal Skinner, (b. 1943) is the interim principal of Springfield Elementary School, and a stereotypical educational bureaucrat. He struggles to control the crumbling school and is constantly engaged in a battle against its inadequate resources, apathetic and bitter teachers, and often rowdy and unenthusiastic students, Bart Simpson being a standout example. A strict disciplinarian, Skinner has an uptight, militaristic attitude that stems from his years in the United States Army as a Green Beret, which included service in the Vietnam War, where he achieved the rank of a sergeant, according to his rank insignia. As a result of his service in the Vietnam War, he is often plagued by horrible memories of his involvement via posttraumatic stress disorder, sometimes even happening at the most inopportune of times. It is also implied that he received a severe wound during the Vietnam War on his posterior to require a metal plate to be installed in it. His superior is Chalmers. Jobs Costumes * Fireman Skinner * Longshot Skinner * Number 600 * Pharaoh Skinner Quotes Trivia * On June 14, 2015, during the End of School Promotion 2015, got a new animated decoration: Big Butt Skinner Balloon. * All their costumes appear in a character collection. Grey Haired Skinner Dialogue Gallery Skinner Previous Menu.png| 's previous artwork. Skinner Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. Skinner Previous Unlock.png| 's previous unlock artwork. Skinner Previous Unlock Screen.png| 's Previous unlock screen Level 13 Message.png| 's previous first level up message. 98.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. 152.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. 187.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. 210.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. 268.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. 326.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. 384.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Skinnerart.png|Artwork. Skinner in the show.png| in the show. Besharps.jpg| performing with The Be Sharps. SkinnerSisters.jpg|The Skinner Sisters performing at the Open Air Stage. SkinnerBird.jpg| goes bird watching. SkinnerGuard.jpg| as crossing guard. owned_skinner.png| possessed by a ghost during the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. Big Butt Skinner Balloon Menu.png|Big Butt Skinner Balloon Category:School Workers Category:Characters Category:Level 9 Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Harry Shearer Category:Non Premium Items Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Adults Category:Be Sharps Category:Regular Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Brainiacs Category:Springfield Elementary Staff Category:Barflies (Character Group)